


week 10: inn

by stickyychicken



Series: weekly challenge art prompts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, horror?, weekly challenge art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyychicken/pseuds/stickyychicken
Summary: thanks for coming this far :)
Series: weekly challenge art prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	week 10: inn

_is that a dim light in the distance, or are your eyes still tired from straining in the blinding darkness?_

_your aching, sore feet move mechanically, bringing you towards the mysterious light._

_all along the path are trampled weeds and litter, and your clothes are filthy from traveling nonstop the past days. you barely have any money left besides a few quarters, and you ate the last of your rations yesterday. your hands tremble with tiredness and a lack of rest._

_you must keep moving._

_your heart jumps with joy as the light registers clearly in your peripheral, but it sinks just as quickly as your heart is racing because there where the light emits is an unkempt, dismal-looking inn._

_you remember, you do not have any money._

_yet, with the promise of shelter, and at least a place to rest your feet temporarily, you enter the building with a cheerful ring of bells. maybe the owner will have mercy on you, when they see your appearance is as neglected as the inn they own._

__

_their head is bowed, but it pops up when you enter. they smile pleasantly at you and ask if you want a room. shocked, you hold out a few quarters to them, and their impish smile becomes even more prominent, eyes shining in the dim lantern light._

__

_"that's perfect! come right along this way, i will show you to your room."_

that's right, you've guessed it!

the key word for this week's challenge is **inn**!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming this far :)


End file.
